Prince of the demons
by firetype77
Summary: After Sebastian claims Ciel's soul he changes his plans from simply eating. Now Ciel is the fledgling of Sebastian. How will the young earl fair now that he's the demon child of a prince and living in the demon world? Well read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince returns**

**I do not own ****Kuroshitsuji**

'I feel like I'm floating in a sea of darkness it's cold, and I feel nothing' Ciel thought as death grabbed him and he waits for the demon to eat his soul.

But then warmth pulled him from this darkness then nothing. Sebastian looked at the small child wondering to himself why. No matter how much he thought about it he couldn't bring himself to eat the child's soul. So what to do with Ciel then.

"What am I to do with you bocchan?" Sebastian questioned looking at the former earl.

Then it hit him bocchan, it was the perfect. The child never did seem all that human and now he'd no longer be. Just then Sebastian sends a wave of demonic energy through the child's body and vanishes.

When Ciel wakes up to he finds himself in large bedroom he's never seen before, and his eye patch was gone. It was all black with violet rug on the floor, as he looks around the room he sees a window. He hops shakily to his feet and tries to walk over to it only to hear the doors open.

"Hello little one I see that you're finally awake." Sebastian said to the shocked child smirking away at Ciel's face.

"Sebastian what's going on here? I thought you were going to eat my soul where are we?" Ciel demands heatedly.

"Yes, but I'd thought you'd be happy to not end up inside the belly of a demon," he said to the boy casually. "as for where, we are in the demon world young lord."

"So then what do you do intend to with me?" Ciel asked trying keep up his composure.

"You see as I was about to eat your soul when I had a better thought turning you." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean turning me?"

"It's simple really you're now a demon. Now come along someone would like to see you." the older man said exiting the room.

"So now am I a demon like you," the child asked walking down the halls and observing his surroundings as they went, "what do you plan on doing with me now."

"Well not exactly do to you're age you're only a fledgling, and as for my plan it it to keep you. Now then here we're just stand next to okay." Sebastian answers stopping at two large blood-red doors.

**"****Enter****." **came a booming command from the other side of the door.

Sebastian then opens the door to what appeared to be a throne room. The room gave Ciel an uneasy feeling like he was being watched. They walked along until the raven stopped Ciel looked and saw a man sitting in a throne.

"My king." Sebastian stated bow his head.

Ciel looked up at the demon unsure of what he could possibly want from him. This demon was different from Sebastian he was at least two feet taller with red and yellow eyes. The demon king's frame was well-built and he wore a long black jacket with a blue trim it was open showing his abdomen and all black pants covered.

"Now now why so formal my son, so then is this the child?" his majesty asked looking down at Ciel as he garbed Sebastian's arm.

"Yes this is Ciel and he is my now fledgling father." Sebastian said looking at Ciel.

"Hmm come closer Ciel and let me see you." the demon king said crooking his clawed finger to come closer.

Sebastian gently nudged him to stand before the demon king. Once he does the demon slowly stand and walks over to him bending down and locking eyes with him. Ciel does his best to not show fear as he glares back at the demon. But what happen next completely through him.

"Ha you have sprite for so small and cute," he said rubbing Ciel's hair. "you young can call me Okami."

The cute statement causing Ciel to puff his cheeks in anger. Making both demons laugh.

"So you're Sebastian's father then?" Ciel asked still unhappy about being cute.

"Yes. Sebastian as you call him is the youngest child I've sired, but that is for another day. You both may go now and get settled." King Okami said sitting back down in his throne.

With that they both left the throne room. Ciel was now asking Sebastian question after question as they walked along maybe this won't be so bad Ciel thought as he kept up the Q&A.

******A.N.**

******Now you all know what I want this is my first time writing in this fandom so tell how I did okay?!**

******Went back over it with my roommate and I think its better now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Little demon means little**

**You know by now I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

"How old are you?"

"What are your siblings like?"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Do I still need to eat?"

"Wait you still never told me your real name, what is it?"

"Where are we..."

Just then Ciel was prevented from asking more questions by a finger being placed on his lips effectively quieting the younger demon.

"Now to answer your first question eleven hundred and twenty-seven." Sebastian a said as they got back to the room from earlier.

"As for siblings I have two one is rather hard to describe and the other isn't one I want you around unless someone else is there with you." Sebastian said.

"Yes, while your are now a demon you need to eat but I'll explain that more later, and as for my real name isn't something you'll be using as you're my fledgling and shall call me Patrem or Sebastian." Ciel nods as his sire looked at a clock that sat on a bookshelf.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Sebastian asked hoping that his child's curiosity been quenched for the time being.

"Not right now, thank you where is the bathroom?" he asked feeling the need to go.

Sebastian points over to a door near a closet and Ciel walks over opening the door and closing in behind him.

Once inside he quickly does his business after he finishes Ciel looks around the washroom. I was similar to his back in the human world. Ciel see's a hanging mirror wanting to see himself now that he was no longer human Ciel goes over to it. When he gets there and sees his reflection he screams.

"**Aaaaaahhhhh!**"

"Ciel what's wrong?!" the raven asked rushing into the bathroom and seeing the young demon pointing confoundedly at his reflection.

"Why do I look like I'm a little kid Patrem?" the fledgling ask using the title he been told of as he looked shocked at his reflection.

"Yes I thought you'd of know by now like I said before do to your age you're only a fledgling." Sebastian said as Ciel's eyes turned the same red as his.

Then tears started well up in his eyes and the cutest little pout was plastered on his face very unhappy about the entire situation. Sebastian scoops up his child into his arms pulls out a a handkerchief wiping away the tears as he soothed his former master.

Once Ciel calmed down his eyes go back to blue, and he asked if he could go for a short walk around the castle Sebastian agrees but only if Ciel doesn't go outside. Ciel accepts this and is put down and leaves the room.

As Ciel walks in the halls lost in his own thoughts along the way, he sees many different paintings that adorn these halls. One that catches his eye was one of a large spider it was terrifyingly deadly looking. Ciel soon lost entrust in the artwork and went on his way going down the stairs and looked about.

He then spots what looks like a sitting room peeks inside, and sees a man sitting down reading a book and quickly shrinks back behind the wall hoping he was not seen. Something about this man's presence just making him feel unease, and Ciel wondered if it was do to the fact he was now younger.

"Who's there?" the man calls out coldly.

Ciel turned to go back to Sebastian but was garbed by the collar before he can take more then a step and is now face to face with the older demon holding him.

"So you're little Karasu's fledgling." he said hold the struggling child.

"I don't know who you're talking about now let me go!" Ciel demands trying to get free.

Ciel increases his struggles and breaks free from the older demon grasp and run as fast as his legs would take him. Ciel decides not try for the staircase heads down a hall with a window. He can hear the man's foot steps coming closer. Ciel then quickly ducks behind a curtain hoping he wasn't found.

After a few minuets the young demon doesn't hear anything. Slow he comes out of his hiding place and walk out cautiously. But when he tries to walk away he couldn't move.

"Having some trouble their young one?" the older demon asks sadistically as the child tries to escape the invisible force holding him.

"Don't don't you come near me." Ciel growls his eyes turning red once more.

The man laughs as he get closer and closer to the child.

"What are you doing to Ciel Claude?" Sebastian demands seeing Ciel trapped in the spider web.

"Hm so that's the child's name Karasu." Claude said looking back Sebastian.

"Release him now." He growls out baring his fangs.

"Fine you really should keep a closer eye on him brother." Claude said walking away.

After he leaves the thread loosens and Ciel is free he quickly runs over to Sebastian's side and holds him tight. Thought rushed into his head of what he was doing and his face blushed.

"I'm so sorry that happened little one." Sebastian said bending down to hug him.

"I'm alright Sebastian so I take it that was one of your brothers?" Ciel asks breaking from the hug Sebastian had him in.

"Yes that was Claude he's the second oldest of my brothers, and as you could have guested he's isn't someone I want you around." he said Ciel agrees.

"He called you Kar Kura Kra..."

"Karasu. Yes that is the name I was born with. Now then are you hungry?" Sebastian said happy that his new child was alright he'd have to watch closer from now on.

But before Ciel could answer his stomach did.

**Here the next chapter!**

**Well?**

**I'm wait.**

**Rrrr!**

**Please review!**


End file.
